


The boy in the striped pyjamas  glee

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Glee
Genre: Holocaust, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is the average blonde hair, he eyed 17 year old in the year 1940.<br/>He moves out to the countryside leaving behind his friends Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray. While walking in the woods he meets a dark haired, dark eyed boy beyond the fence. But why is he there, and can be be freed?<br/>Rated for violence, character death and reference to possibly the greatest tragedy in human history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mysterious boy

**Author's Note:**

> My friend prompted this during lunchtime and I nearly cried at the thought of writing this but here is my attempt of writing some depressing klaine fanfiction.

Kurt was angry. Kurt was annoyed. Just last week Kurt was enjoying himself at school with his best friends Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans and then the next day, Kurt's father told him he was moving to the countryside. 

Kurt did not want to move. He was perfectly content to stay in Berlin throughout the war but his father told him sternly not to argue with his orders from the top. 

Kurt sulked around the house bored. Usually he would be out with his friends, maybe at a Hitler's youth meeting. The director General Shuester was very good at his job although Kurt still didn't understand why everyone hated Jewish people. Everyone should be equal right? But Kurt's father admonished him severely when he expressed such views so Kurt kept them to himself.

Kurt decided to go for a slow walk in the woods nearby. He had never had such a luxury before as the streets of Berlin had been unsafe since the great war. The friekorps would drive around shooting randomly when they thought the communists were attempting to take over the city. 

Court's train of though was interrupted when he saw a tall fence higher than the surrounding trees. Someone his own age was Sat on the other side of the fence in the strangest outfit. He seemed to be wearing blue and white striped pyjamas and was holding a matching hat. On his arms he wore a ban a with an upside down pick triangle on it.   
"Excuse me, Hello" Kurt called. The boy looked up and gasped when he saw him.  
"Please don't tell on me." The boy pleaded. Kurt nodded slowly.  
"What are you doing? Why are you on the other side of this fence?" Kurt asked confused.  
"I am currently hiding. I am supposed to be working but I twisted my ankle yesterday and I want it to heal a little before I work." Blaine explained.  
"Why are you wearing that triangle?" Kurt asked intrigued.  
" I am a homosexual. That's why I am in the concentration camp. Hitler doesn't agree with who I choose to love or what part of the bible my friends Rachel and puck choose to read.They're Jewish." Blaine explained.  
"I never agreed with that." Kurt told Blaine.  
"And for the recorded, I think you are very handsome and nice. Can I come back to see you tomorrow?" Kurt added. Blaine agreed and the boys parted ways. Kurt skipped home determined not to tell his father about Blaine.


	2. Seeing Blaine again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt returns to see the boy in the striped pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this information is what I remember from History class so it may be inaccurate.

Kurt awoke the next day and hopped out of bed, pulling on his clothing and rushing down to breakfast. It was early in the morning, for him and he joined his step-brother Finn at the table. Finn hadn't been happy as he had to part ways with his now ex- girlfriend Quinn when they moved to the country. Kurt wanted to introduce Finn to Blaine but Blaine had said not to tell.  
Kurt knew that although Finn looked intimidating towering over everyone, he was really a very kind soul and he alongside Kurt didn't believe in the anti-sematic views.   
It was alone however that Kurt went for a walk that day. He couldn't remember the exact location where he had met Blaine so he carried on walking until he saw the curly haired boy sat in front of the fence. He had a painful looking black eye which was half shut and his pyjamas were a little muddy but he seemed much the same as he did yesterday. Quiet and a little withdrawn but when he saw Kurt a handsome smile lit up his gaunt face making him look twenty years younger.  
"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked holding out some of his left over toast from breakfast. Blaine looked around nervously and then grabbed the toast, demolishing it in record speed. Kurt just stared.  
"Hungry are you?" Kurt asked.  
"Starving." Blaine replied licking the crumbs off of his hands and clothing.  
"I will bring more tomorrow." Kurt promised. He could never imagine being so hungry. His father made sure that Kurt and Finn always had enough to eat even when food was scarce during the depression. Blaine was thin as a rake. His cheek bones were clearly defined and when he stretched, Kurt could clearly see each rib under his too small shirt. Blaines hands were worn from working and he had clearly not bathed in a while.  
"Whats it like over the fence?" Kurt asked.  
"Horrible. We work all day ad sometimes by night. we eat and drink barely enough to survive. Each day another group is led away. into the showers and they never return although afterwards we can smell burning flesh. The rats bring fleas while we sleep and the doctor likes to experiment on us. Medical procedures. Often on woman to make them infertile. I'm glad you are over there Kurt." Blaine whispered. This brought tears to Kurts eyes. He could not imagine this beautiful boy in so much pain surrounded by so much suffering.  
"Why do they so this to you? It is inhumane. They treat you like animals Blaine." Kurt protested.  
"That's what we are to them Kurt. We are their Scapegoats. Everything that goes wrong, they blame us and make us suffer. I had a younger brother you know. He was called Dylan. They brought him here too as punishment for my parents for hiding me. They killed him. Shot him right in front of me. He was five years old. Punished because he was related to me. My baby brother." Blaine began to cry. Kurt was unsure of how to comfort him. If it was Quinn or Sam he would tell them everything was going to be Ok, maybe tell a joke but he couldn't with Blaine because everything was not going to be Ok. So he did the only thing he could think of.  
He put his hand through the fence and pulled Blaine close to him capturing his lips in a rough kiss. It lasted several seconds and was slightly awkward as they were obstructed by the fence.   
When Blaine pulled away Kurt let out a long breath, resting his head on Blaines forehead.   
"Kurt" Blaine whispered.  
"I'm sorry about your brother." Kurt whispered.  
"I am too." Blaine replied softly.  
"I have a brother too. He is called Finn. We are the same age but he is much taller than me. We don't look alike despite being twins. Would you like to meet him?" urt asked.  
"I would love to meet your brother but what if he tells on us? We would both be killed for certain. I don't want to risk that with you. My fate is set but you may have a chance." Blaine whispered.  
"Finn won't tell. He is just as aware of how unjust the 'Final Solution' is. We both disagree with Him and his discrimination. Finn has no hate for Jewish people or homosexuals, I promise." and on that not with one final kiss Kurt hurried home. It was still midday and Finn was in his room singing quietly. Kurt and Funn would often sing if they were bored or sad. Kurt knocked and entered, laying next to Finn.  
"Finn, can you keeps a secret? It is important. My life could be at stake" Kurt said seriously.  
"Yeah, dude. what the fuck do you mean? Your not acting as a spy for Britain are you?" Finn asked.  
"Of course not. Byt you know how I have been disappearing n walks lately?"  
"Yeah dude. I just thought you missed your friends."  
"I have been meeting with a boy. A boy on th other side of the fence. He is special Finn and I want him to met you." Kurt explaines. Finn just stared.  
"Are you out of your mind? You're meeting with one of the poor bastards in Aushuwitz?" Finn hissed  
"Aushuwitz?"  
"Its the concentration camp. That's what that place is. If you get caught..."   
"That's why I am not going to get caught Finn. But he has a friend named Rachel who I am sure would be delighted to meet you"  
"Fine I will go with you. But if we get caught, we will be arrested for treason or something."  
"I know Finn but I really like him"  
"That's what worries me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Kurt and Finn twins mostly because it would be strange during those times to remarry.  
> I may have been a little soon for them to kiss but Kurtie needed away to calm Blainers down after all.  
> Kurt and Finn like people would have been fucking rare because of all the propaganda and shit but I am sure there were some around.


End file.
